


孩子下海绘画父母也不必负双倍责任

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 迫害孩子第二弹。我的cp成真啦！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	孩子下海绘画父母也不必负双倍责任

“这是什么？”  
但丁冲着放在桌上的玻璃杯发出疑问。  
坐在沙发翻阅书籍的维吉尔投过来一个眼神，“是草莓圣代。”  
“我知道……但是……”  
凭多年吃草莓圣代的经验来看，但丁确定这杯还冒着丝丝凉气显然才从冰柜出来不久的甜品非常美味，并且价格高昂。  
比酒吧或者快餐店里的草莓圣代要贵出十来倍的价格。  
“是尼禄送你的礼物。”  
“kid？他过来了？”  
“在楼上。”  
突然拜访的孩子在发现事务所只有维吉尔一个人之后表现得稍微有些尴尬，他抓抓头表达自己的来意“想要在这里住两天。”  
之前但丁明确向尼禄表示过事务所是尼禄的家，会为他留下一个房间，维吉尔也没有让尼禄离开的理由，他让提着一个用旧挎包的尼禄进来，孩子还带着一份礼物——用盒子装好里面有冰袋保护的草莓圣代。  
至于尼禄来的理由，老父亲也不打算过问，他已经成长为一个可靠的孩子，所有的决定都有自己的打算。  
“真奇怪……”  
但是桌子上的圣代如果再不吃会融化，所以他还是坐在维吉尔旁边捏起附送的勺子挖去放在上面最大最红的那个草莓。  
酸甜适口的草莓完全不同于从糖水罐头中取出来的味道，在舌尖爆开汁液，泌出浓厚的果香，配合上下面打得绵密又细腻的淡味鲜奶油，仅仅是这一项就能排在过去所吃的所有草莓圣代的前列。  
拿着勺子的人注意到维吉尔的视线。  
他的哥哥不加任何掩盖地将他的被草莓汁染上一点点浅淡红色的嘴唇与吞咽的喉咙看尽，视线犹如实质般掠过去。  
从魔界归来之后，明确了心意的维吉尔不像他记忆中那个还有点急躁证明自己的小哥哥，而是把所有情绪内敛起来，以巡视所有物与爱人的眼神去看但丁。  
就像藏在冰川下的活火山，维吉尔并不在意其他人的目光，反倒让看起来本应该对感情游刃有余的但丁经常被哥哥过于直白的行为搞得红脸。  
虽然大多数情况下事务所中也没有其他人，只有但丁与维吉尔。  
于是故意把勺子含在嘴里，去吸吮上面残留的甜味，维吉尔的眼神越发锐利起来，手指抚过书页边角，但丁分明看见他因为用力而割出的一点血痕。  
承认吧，但丁总是对自己哥哥不经意间展示出的占有欲急切感到满足，他们知道如何去吸引对方，捕获并且诱惑对方，从一出生就是这样。  
他们在沙发上距离越来越近，在吃完这杯圣代之前，可以来点让甜点变成双倍美味的魔法。  
装点至少五个品种的新鲜草莓，最经典的牛奶冰淇淋，淋了半杯浓郁蔓越莓酱搭配上适宜的温度与熟悉的环境，最终点睛之笔是分别又重聚的恋人。  
一切恰到好处。  
维吉尔会给自己一个亲吻，但丁如此想着，勺子被口腔捂得发热，接着就被哥哥伸手过来抽掉了。  
“不要玩弄食物，但丁。”  
哥哥警告到，但丁抬起手示意自己已经听明白，他们也许得小声一点，至少别把沙发给掀翻在地，听见声音的尼禄会下来，但丁还没准备好向尼禄宣布他有血缘的两个亲人现在搞在了一起，毕竟自己叔叔和自己爸爸在一起的乱伦指数已经足以在世界经典伦理文学留下姓名。  
但丁顺势用手撑住沙发将头往维吉尔那边伸，接着他就从维吉尔的眼睛里看到尼禄站在他背后。  
准确的说是离他们还有一段距离，但的的确确站在那里，短头发的精神小伙没有开口，气氛有些尴尬。  
但丁缩回手。  
摆正姿势。  
顺带给自己做了点心理建设，他当然不能指望维吉尔说点什么，一切只能由他来担着。  
接着他开口“kid，不是你想的那样，我们只是在，商量如何吃圣代。”  
“吃圣代。”  
尼禄重复了一遍，脸上依旧没什么太大的表情波动，就好像只是今早起来看到阳光明媚一样稀松平常。  
“如果你们需要的话，我可以给你们再买一杯的，不要老是像小孩子一样争抢。”  
佛杜纳小伙看起来已经接受了但丁蹩脚的理由并且适应良好，拎着个小本子又上楼去了。  
  
  
但丁与维吉尔带着战斗后的火与尘的味道走进事务所，他们同往常一样在这次任务中比赛得分，最终获得胜利的人能决定下午吃什么。  
然而作为胜利者的但丁没能决定自己吃什么，因为一进门就看到尼禄将披萨盒子放下去“我买了披萨。”  
好吧，反正但丁的胜利最终也会点披萨，两者并没有什么不同，甚至由尼禄来点还不用付账单。  
不过之前有从妮可那里听说之前季节变换，佛杜纳的季节性流感把尼禄与姬莉叶收养的孩子们折腾得够呛，似乎也花了不少积蓄。  
他们一家人似乎的确和钱没有什么缘分，尼禄住在事务所之后同他父亲五五分的包办了衣食的开销。  
之前那个草莓圣代价格非常昂贵，即使融化了也同样美味不减，虽然尼禄已经是个成熟的孩子，过去也从来没说过自己有经济危机之类的，但这样让尼禄花钱也不太有长辈的样子。  
也许该和尼禄提下这件事。  
今天这份披萨似乎是新店的作品，花花绿绿的盒外图案是从来没见过的样子，打开之后，浓郁的香气马上就飘出来。  
双倍的混合芝士，用干邑浸泡过的龙虾，搭配新鲜番茄酱，苏格兰烟熏三文鱼切片薄薄铺了一层，没有橄榄，饼底外层香脆内层松软，无论是色彩还是香气都无可挑剔。  
既是圣代鉴赏专家，也是披萨品尝大师的但丁百分之百能够确定这个披萨非常美味，而且同样价格昂贵。  
光是这股几乎能将事务所充斥的香气就足够让人好好品味一番。  
甚至连对维吉尔也同样有吸引力。  
长久待在魔界的哥哥因为恶劣的环境并不挑食，红魂也同样可以满足他，但是回到人间之后，对于家庭料理，维吉尔有自己的标准。  
但丁左挑右选，终于选择了芝士最厚的那一块，然而在他确定以后，维吉尔的手比他更快的夺走了那一瓣，简直就像在报复。  
发出抱怨的声音，但丁颇为遗憾地盯着自己的哥哥把热乎乎的披萨送入口中。  
当然，既然维吉尔能够用这种方式报复他，但丁也有回敬的方法。  
捻起其中一块，故意将芝士拉出长丝，在断裂的时候白黄色的丝线黏在自己的腕骨上，但丁仰起脖子伸出舌头去舔舐那些芝士。  
能够轻松挥舞重武器的有力手臂在腕骨处收紧线条，凸出的半球型骨头隔着皮肤顶出一个漂亮弧度，在但丁用力之后会更加明显，在那一点有光亮也有阴影，随时随地诱人去用拇指轻轻画圈按压摩擦。  
但丁咬下一小块。  
几乎是用口水濡湿之后，让饼皮自己断开，缓慢咀嚼吞咽，接着又再度张口。  
哥哥的手指上还有披萨饼的油脂，他直接伸手过来掐住但丁的脸颊，在但丁差点没叼住那块披萨的时候用另一只手抵住饼皮边缘，往下施压。  
合不上嘴的但丁只能像一只塞了过量松果而鼓起脸颊的松鼠努力动着牙齿与舌头把披萨给弄碎咽下去。  
他想到了，他知道维吉尔也在想。  
口交的时候对方也是如此，甚至会小范围的魔人化，把有骨头凸起的魔人阴茎龟头塞进他过载的口腔，撑得下颚几乎发出脱臼的声音。  
也许过一会，维吉尔需要来一次好让自己的弟弟长长记性，不要随时随地诱惑，逞一时口舌之快并不能让他在床上占到多少便宜，甚至还会提醒他谁是稍早一些出生把他吃得死死的人。  
但丁被堵塞住食道，面团压在喉咙口，同时阻碍了呼吸，他的脸上泛出红色，手腕抬起想去抓维吉尔。  
他们仿佛就要带着这还未洗去的火尘与披萨气息在这个地方做爱。  
尼禄站在楼梯上……  
尼禄站在楼梯上！  
但丁轰的一声往后栽倒，直接摔到地上，过于急促咽下嘴里的东西，一下子食道被强行撑开太多的感觉让心口都扯得痛，半天说不出话的他只能试图用眼神示意维吉尔说点什么好让尼禄不至于受到过多冲击。  
维吉尔倒是表现得非常冷静，抽出附赠的纸巾擦干净自己沾着但丁的口水与披萨油脂的手指，他张口说“但丁噎着了。”  
“没事吗但丁！”  
急匆匆就跑下来的尼禄还是和过去一样是个关心别人的好孩子。  
终于咽下去的但丁摇摇头示意自己没问题，得到了尼禄小声而接连不断的抱怨说他一个传奇恶魔猎人，吃过那么多披萨饼怎么还会被噎住。  
这次也成功蒙混过去的但丁显然没有想到因为被披萨噎住这件事实在太特别足以成为结束任务之后聊天的特殊谈资，尼禄不过是提了一句但丁吃披萨噎到，结果过几天谣言已经变成了但丁现在只是一个步入中年牙口不行的前传奇恶魔猎人。  
  
  
完整而满足的享用了美食的但丁像一块融化的热烘烘的起司，软塌塌地将腿搭在坐在沙发另一边的哥哥的腿上，又仿佛一条捕猎完毕又去了骨头的蛇。  
餐后的时光加上黄昏的微醺，但丁在空气中看到缓缓下降的细小尘埃，供应脑部的血液集中到胃部之后，温暖的睡意开始弥漫上来。  
他几乎要化在沙发上，化在维吉尔身上。  
然而对方却嫌他的脚挡了自己，捏住他的脚踝往上一带“收回去，但丁。”  
“Oh……brother……”  
但丁从喉咙里挤出同他现在状态一样软绵绵的声音，表示只是一只脚而已，又没什么太大的问题。  
结果被维吉尔狠狠捏了脚踝。  
以骨头几乎要裂开的力气，但丁这才稍稍挪开了自己的脚，然而才过了一两分钟，但丁的腿又像找着方向过来，贴在维吉尔的大腿上。  
故意绷紧弓起脚背，脚趾顺着维吉尔的大腿往上，直到抵到腹股沟所在，顺着裤子因为坐姿原因折出的褶皱缓慢移动，时不时触碰到三角区域，带着某种挑逗的意味。  
但丁脸上的表情依旧是昏昏欲睡的模样，可是眯起的眼睛与撑起身体保持平衡的手肘表达出来却不是那个意思。  
他在逗自己的哥哥。  
包括他润泽的唇，他的肩膀，他比某些女性都还要丰满的胸，收紧的腰线，每一处传达的都是暧昧讯息，可是当你凑近时，他又错开的身体，以无辜的表情问你在做什么。  
维吉尔合上了书。  
“你想玩，是吗。”  
不是问句，他将但丁的脚按住“刚刚的那一下不足以让我的弟弟长记性，他还需要更多？”  
“我可没那么说过，臭老哥。”  
但丁的笑已经将自己出卖了。  
于是维吉尔的手指往下，几下轻轻的挠摸但丁想把腿抽回来——敏感的脚心忠实传达了痒意，更别说故意勾起手指用指甲去摩擦足弓最中心的地方。  
并不是柔软的腿，捏紧的石牛能清楚感觉到皮肤下面的肌肉线条，但这双有力的腿现在被维吉尔掌控在手中。  
他只需要一拖，被挠得丢骨头的但丁就会顺着沙发面滑过来一些，银发搓得皱起，但丁压着在胸腔中的笑意，看着维吉尔松开他的腿俯身压下来。  
两个身材高大的男性对于这张沙发来说有些压迫，相互挤压贴近的动作绝对不算太舒服，但是裸露在外肌肤的接触，被维吉尔搂在怀里的感觉让但丁想起过去，想起幼年的时光。  
他闻得见维吉尔身上同款沐浴露的香气，两个人一起挑选的产品，两个人一起添置的家具，两个人挑选的床品。  
维吉尔的影子将他笼罩，他屈膝去磨对方的胯部。  
“咳，要打架出去外面打。”  
尼禄拿着小本子，不知道又站在那里看了多久。  
“把事务所的东西打坏会增加不必要的开销。”  
年轻小伙的话并没有任何问题，甚至充满了对自己长辈经济状况的担心。  
然而连续三次亲热的时候被孩子看见的但丁此时此刻只想把自己缩成一团，你能指望维吉尔对这个状况感到害羞是不可能的，他是一个在魔界做爱都不顾围观恶魔的冷酷情人，唯一羞耻的只有保持人类习惯与道德观念的但丁而已。  
  
  
所有的准备工作已经就绪，咖啡到位，淘来的二手电脑也已经开机，妮可的新作品也状态绝佳，尼禄缓慢地打开他的本子。  
是的，尼禄现在除了做恶魔猎人之外，还兼职连载漫画，并且因为剧情与动作戏非常出色已经在网络上引起话题，每个星期都给尼禄带来一笔不小的进账。  
如果要说一定有什么问题的话……那就是这部漫画是成年耽美向，并且某些剧情涉及到r21人外等等。  
不，尼禄他本来是一个纯洁的小伙。  
我们把时间往前推，佛杜纳在换季的时候暴发了一场流行感冒，平时身体挺好的弗里奥这次病得很重，姬莉叶守在床边照顾了好几天才稳定下来。  
因为担心传染，其他孩子不能靠近弗里奥，姬莉叶一个人没办法照顾过来，于是尼禄就推掉几份报酬还算丰厚的委托帮姬莉叶带孩子。  
等到疾病平息下来以后，尼禄后知后觉发现家里似乎没有太多积蓄了。  
他原本想给姬莉叶和孩子们添置一些冬衣，还有其它的，可是武器保养也要钱，妮可也不可能总是友情免费提供帮助，而且因为之前的委托被尼禄拒绝了，暂时也没有什么新委托交给他。  
就在尼禄忧心的时候妮可对他说“要不要试试这个。”  
是一个网站的连载漫画征集比赛，奖金还算可以，而且马上就要到截稿日，现在发表作品如果通过审查获奖，就能得到一大笔钱。  
“放心，硬汉，我可以把我的新作品借给你。”  
专门用于绘画的机械手，和心怀姬莉叶制作出的那款有异曲同工之妙，精密的防抖动操作与内置上千种漫画动作结构类型足以应付初步绘画。  
再加上妮可友情附赠的数位板，尼禄就抱着一堆同样是赠送的漫画书一头扎进创作中。  
不过他忽略了一个问题。  
尼禄似乎没有什么讲故事的天赋，他想不出自己应该用怎样的故事去投稿。  
上网搜索了一圈，有用的知识没增加，没用的知识增加了一堆，到头来尼禄只记得一句话——艺术来源于生活。  
于是评委们收到一份压着投稿死线来的作品，线条还稍显稚嫩，分镜也绝不算好，但是，故事却出乎意料的是少见的完全纯情风。  
叛逆少年与温柔女孩的恋情看似平常，却因为有恶魔骚扰而变得颠荡起伏，误会，阻碍，救援，最终迎来大团圆结局，最后前面摸了摸鼻子，注视着女孩，两人以接吻的模样渐渐靠近，戛然而止升华了结局。  
有时候不得不承认，经典纯爱的确有它流行的道理，虽然作者已经二十多岁但现在出道成为新人少女漫画家也不是不可以。  
尼禄才刚刚申请的邮箱里多出了一封邀请函，评委会一致被这个纯情少女漫画打动了，将少女组最佳颁布给尼禄，同时还有一笔不错的奖金，顺带还邀请他进行新的连载，将这个故事进行扩展，连载一卷单行本的话数看看。  
为了保持话题曝光度，编辑部希望最好是周更。  
听到这个要求的尼禄抓了抓自己因为熬夜有些掉发的脑袋，不过半魔人似乎并没有脱发的问题，看起来作息完全不规律的但丁依旧毛发浓密。  
好吧，周更。  
尼禄看向自己蓝莹莹的两只鬼手。  
妮可对于他为什么又购买了两块数位板感到疑惑，但也没有过多问。  
三手齐下，从一开始画一幅就把笔尖磨秃到精准勾勒线条，他差不多把所有的时间都花在练习绘画上，几乎是肉眼可见的线条变干净利落，分镜的功力也增加不少，色彩也逐渐有了自己的风格。  
他开始了固定连载，以佛杜纳所发生的事为蓝本的少女漫画一经网站发布就在少女漫专栏杀出血路，不少人都被这个故事感动。  
一开始评论区还有指责画技不够好的人，但在尼禄开了外挂(他有三只手可以同时作画呢)的绘画下，那些人最终也服气了。  
新人漫画家【不说脏话人】连载顺利完成，每一话更新获得的票数在网站都是遥遥领先的。  
甚至有了一大批粉丝，她们谈论着里面的角色，尤其是作为引导者出现的男主角的叔叔。  
在人气投票里叔叔的票数甚至碾压了男主角，在结束连载之后，编辑希望尼禄能够紧接着画下一部作品，然而已经得到足够金钱回报的尼禄表示了拒绝。  
他还是比较想做恶魔猎人，于是在编辑的挽留中打出了抱歉的字眼。  
如果当时尼禄就这样离开的话就没有任何问题，然而尼禄没有，他缓缓打出了一个真香。  
这不怪他，要怪就怪编辑部那边派来的新编辑实在太有耐性，一次一次劝说【不说脏话人】太太开新的连载。  
拒绝了许多次之后尼禄开始产生愧疚感，终于松口答应绘制一个男主角叔叔的番外篇，虽然一开始打算只是应付，然而对但丁的战斗风格实在印象深刻，而且自己的的确确崇拜他，所以绘画出来的作品自然充斥着感情与爱。  
结果就是，又再度掀起少女们的狂热。  
她们甚至成立了叔叔后援团，疯狂在论坛上讨论叔叔篇中出现的新角色，包括那个身份和叔叔是亲兄弟的帅哥。  
幸好自己认识的人之中似乎没有会看漫画的人，才避免揭穿他靠画少女漫赚外快的事。  
嘘，妮可除外，但是妮可会保密。  
但丁和维吉尔，哪一个看起来都不像会去买少女漫画的样子。  
“太太是有固定工作所以不能保证周更吗？”  
在他画完叔叔番外篇之后，新编辑这么问。  
想着狩猎恶魔虽然不算稳定的工作但也可以说是固定的尼禄老老实实的回答了有。  
“要不太太考虑一下，尝试新的漫画类型？”  
如果时光可以倒流，尼禄也许不会打出那个问号发送过去。  
“画一些本篇的衍生作品，然后开通打赏功能之类的，正常章节免费，里章节设置付费，让想要彻底了解作品的读者来进行资金赞助这样。”新编辑停了一会“最近太太漫画里那对半魔人兄弟的讨论声很高呢，太太可以考虑从这个方面入手，画点半魔人兄弟旅行啥的，这种连载的话就没有固定日期更新的要求了，比较灵活。”  
尼禄心动了。  
这样听起来的确不错。  
“比如里章节太太可以考虑画一些r18的内容，这样耽于美色的读者一定会掏钱。”  
新编辑笃定的语气让尼禄稍微有些怀疑她是不是也是这部分会掏钱的读者之一。  
不过r18是什么东西？  
尼禄思来想去决定求助于网络，佛杜纳并不算是繁华的城镇，更不用说在宗教氛围中长大的尼禄的确对这些所知甚少。  
逛了一圈。  
虽然会说脏话但并不是真的会付诸脏话行动的精神小伙捏碎了鼠标。  
原来r18是指那种东西，可是，可是，他是不可能去画他和姬莉叶的这种漫画的。  
最终将魔爪(这是个双关词汇)伸向自己的叔叔，绘制了这部漫画的衍生作品，将里章节作为打赏奖励。  
事实上，尼禄显然忘记了，他还有直接拒绝弃笔不画这个选项，谁知道这个衍生篇直接引爆，本来就对本篇中叔叔的故事非常好奇的女性当然不会在意几块钱的打赏，她们欣赏到了更多叔叔的美图——和叔叔的哥哥一起的r18图。  
这不能怪尼禄，毕竟他的确对女性的躯体所知甚少，不可能画他和姬莉叶，那么只能画维吉尔与但丁。  
而且他思考了一下。  
维吉尔是他的父亲。  
但丁没有儿子。  
那么，应该是维吉尔的技术比较好，所以维吉尔应该在衍生篇中作为top方出场。  
这实在太糟糕了，尼禄。  
佛杜纳小伙认真反思自己不应该想象着画自己长辈的亲密互动，更不该判断谁才应该是top方，可当他看见网站扣除手续以后打到卡上的钱时，他只能发出“给的实在太多了。”的声音。  
反正也不会有人看见，尼禄这样安慰自己。  
新编辑也对尼禄的新作品赞不绝口，其实她之前提议的r18是画一些卖肉的场景，不过现在效果也很棒，所以她当然希望【不说脏话人】太太继续保持下去，不出意外的话，下一届的本子王就是太太。  
可是问题总是比答案多，尼禄发现他没有新梗可画了。  
当然主线故事没问题，他完全可以把但丁的故事拿过来用，但是对于里章节他开始没有灵感了，毕竟他还是个没有经历过这种事情的纯情小伙，想不出花样也正常。  
虽说这样的更新不用保持每周固定，可也不能永远不更新，尼禄为此非常苦恼。  
妮可作为知道尼禄有兼职在绘画的搭档好友，她又及时给了尼禄建议。  
“你想问怎么才能描述亲密的场景，这对你的确有些困难。”妮可抽着烟想了一会“不如看看你爸爸和你叔叔但丁？我觉得他们两个的关系就挺亲密的。”  
甚至有时候似乎亲密过头了，但妮可没有说出来，毕竟尼禄这么聪明，他应该自己能发现。  
对啊，艺术来自生活，既然画的是维吉尔和但丁的亲密故事，只要以他们平时的蓝本来画不就好了。  
尼禄迅速准备了一本灵感笔记本随身携带，以便记上所有发现的梗和快速画上一些结构图。  
因为要绘制r18向图画，家里的孩子有些多，偶尔会有被突然推门的情况，尼禄决定暂时到事务所，但丁和维吉尔是绝对不会打开他房间的门，毕竟他们两个每天早上起得都比他晚，但丁也就算了，但是维吉尔是为什么……尼禄每次看见自己父亲凌乱的头发和偶尔背部露出的抓痕只想问——你们两个难道连半夜都还要打架决定谁盖多一点的被子吗？  
拜托，尼禄当然知道，但丁的房间里只有一张床，他经常路过卧室门口完全看得见。  
可是只有一张床很奇怪吗？ 他和姬莉叶的家里房间也会偶尔不够，也有两个孩子一起睡一张床的时候，而且维吉尔和但丁本来就是兄弟，睡在一起也理所应当吧，再说了，也有可能是，自己偶尔还会交不起水电费的叔叔买不起另一张床是很正常的事。  
年轻小伙显然没发觉这张床是加长加宽加固特别定制，他只是个普通的恶魔猎人兼职少女漫画家而已，不懂这个也正常。  
尼禄觉得这没什么大不了的，但的确可以当做梗用进漫画里。  
有时候但丁面对他会出现欲言又止的表情，可能是想表达【我需要养你老爸最近好久没吃披萨和圣代】这样的意思。所以他也会准备一些但丁喜欢的东西给作为补偿，毕竟，他现在有钱了。  
试问把薅来的羊毛又用回到羊身上是不是一种良性循环。  
  
  
维吉尔并不是故意闯进尼禄的房间，他手里提着长柄扫把的样子看起来和提着阎魔刀没什么不同，以至于尼禄太过惊愕没来得及收起自己的灵感本子。  
老父亲看到了尼禄本子上的东西。  
尼禄非常紧张。  
他甚至做好了魔人化的准备，以防自己的父亲突然暴起决定再让他体验一下拿手好戏加强版。  
然而维吉尔没有。  
他的确缺席了尼禄很长的时光，但他也有自己对于尼禄的期望。  
现在看来尼禄虽然偶尔还是会说脏话，但已经开始培养自己其他兴趣了，绘画和阅读一样都是陶冶情操的方式，只是有些小小的地方可以纠正。  
维吉尔拿起尼禄的铅笔，在那本灵感本子上画了一些线，用这种简明的方式告诉尼禄有哪些地方的人体结构需要调整，或者是构图方式透视角度可以锦上添花。  
当尼禄拿回本子的时候，他根本没有勇气开口和自己的父亲说“你刚刚改的是你和但丁的r18图。”  
哦，搞不好维吉尔并不会生气，毕竟他离开人间那么久，也许根本不知道什么东西叫做r18图。  
不过这件事也给尼禄提了醒，下一次一定要记得锁门。  
但尼禄也不得不承认，照着父亲修改过的地方进行绘画意外顺手，并且出来的效果非常棒，这说不定就是父亲多年下来的艺术修养，尼禄可都还记得他是V的时候念的那些诗。  
所以自己画画这件事应该也算是遗传？  
当尼禄上传了新的作品时，又掀起新的狂潮，多少女孩(还有男孩)为这次的作品流下眼泪。  
“你们看这期的新作了吗？”  
“画得太棒了，构图和光影都绝了。”  
“堪称艺术品。”  
“救救我的唧唧吧它没法下班了！”  
“如果现实真的有这样的男性，我愿意献出我所有只为看他们做爱。”  
“我就不一样了，我想他们搞我，无论是叔叔还是叔叔的哥哥都可以。”  
尼禄刷了一下评论，虽然说这样的确让人感觉很有成就感，但是，看着别人意淫自己的父亲和叔叔尼禄还是感觉哪里不太对劲。  
于是他买了披萨，顶着父亲不赞同的眼神要求加料一倍，作为对叔叔的补偿，虽然对方并不知道是什么原因。  
  
  
尼禄掉码堪称猝不及防。  
他没有料到，但丁的那些杂志，真的有几本是自己买来的，而且是店主极力推荐的新刊。  
当时喝着咖啡的尼禄忽略了一个问题，因为他的作品太受欢迎，而且描绘又是极具艺术感的色情，所以被刊登上成人杂志做推荐似乎也不是什么难以理解的事。  
杂志的编辑似乎特别喜欢尼禄的作品，所以专门做了跨页，选取了这次更新中最令人着迷的几格放大展示。  
但丁一翻开就被冲击到，这不能怪但丁，这件事的的确确只能能怪尼禄，他太老实了，想着自己身边绝对不会有人去特意搜索这种东西看，所以没有走心起名，这部番外作品的名字直接叫《冷酷魔王与传奇恶魔猎人的暗潮情事》。  
明眼人一看就知道是怎么回事，更不用说当事人自己了。  
但丁左左右右上上下下看了好几遍那两页之后，才犹豫地竖起杂志指着上面的图问依旧坐在沙发里仿佛没挪过地的维吉尔“维吉尔？”  
维吉尔眯起眼睛，半魔人的视力很好，他当然看得见那杂志上的图片，上面绘画的人物和涂上的颜色实在太过眼熟，打量了旁边的但丁几眼之后维吉尔得出了结论“你终于因为交不起水电费决定出卖自己吗？”  
“怎么可能！”但丁气恼“我怎么可能……”  
察觉到尼禄在猛喝咖啡，还不想让孩子太早了解父母做爱问题的但丁憋回后半句“这也太像了吧。”  
无论是发型还是衣着都像极了他和维吉尔，除了他和维吉尔玩得花样远比上面画得更多。   
“等等……”  
维吉尔隐约觉得这几张图很熟悉，这会子终于发现了问题所在，这几张图的构图太像他之前在尼禄本子上看到并修改的成品。  
来自父亲的锐利目光让尼禄没办法再装喝咖啡，当但丁展示那些图片的时候他就知道会这样，维吉尔一定会看出来。  
既然这样就干脆承认好了。  
尼禄放下杯子摊开手“我承认，是我画的，这只是一个外快而已，别那么在意好吗。”  
但丁手里的杂志摔到桌子上，说实话他没料到这个，他以为是事务所哪个不太听话的魔具干的。  
维吉尔看起来也有些惊讶“我只是想问你的作品本是不是被别人盗用拿去画成人……漫画。”  
从维吉尔嘴里听到成人漫画两个字真让尼禄感到魔幻，但他也反应过来自己好像抢先自爆了。  
哦这不是什么大事，尼禄，你只不过用父辈做了自己漫画的亲密蓝本，正好也给你了一个可以结束这个连载的借口。  
于是尼禄对着显然没回魂的但丁和依旧冷静的维吉尔说“我知道你们的关系，好吧，我以后不会再画了，所以我们可以把这件事翻过去了吗？”  
没人回答，那就是默认了。  
尼禄回到楼上，斟酌语句准备向自己的新编辑表示自己一定要结束这个系列了。  
对方发了几十条哭泣猫猫头，非要他拿出一个理由。  
  
  
“哦……他知道了。”  
但丁好像还在梦里。  
“他已经不是个孩子了。”维吉尔回答“他会成长。”  
所以尼禄早就用自己的方式察觉了父母的存在，也早就对但丁费力隐藏的关系了然于心。  
“我只是没想到……”  
“这没什么不好的，想一想……既然尼禄已经知道了，那么我们也不必再隐藏……”  
逐渐靠近的身体，但丁终于放弃了，他敞开胸膛，亲吻了自己的哥哥。  
“你们在干什么？”  
尼禄一如既往出现了，不，他只是想起自己应该买份晚饭，所以踱出来打算拨打外卖电话。  
别指望维吉尔和但丁了，没人能从空空如也的冰箱里变出饭菜，即使是半魔人也不行。  
结果看到他的父亲和叔叔准备接吻。  
画作成真？恶魔诅咒？  
尼禄有些慌乱地准备拔出湛蓝玫瑰。  
“就是你看的那样。”  
那两个老家伙甚至当着他的面开始接吻，还是舌吻。  
“你……你们不是……”  
“对，kid，其实我和你的父亲是恋人。”  
终于不用隐瞒的但丁倒是很爽快地承认了。  
“如果你愿意的话，你也可以称呼但丁为母亲。”  
维吉尔又丢下新的重磅炸弹。  
“我以为，我以为你们只是比较亲密的兄弟关系，我真傻，真的，我早知道有的兄弟会很亲密，但没想到你们是真的，我真傻，真的。”  
尼禄眼前一黑。  
  
  
  
梦里有红蓝两只光屁股魔人挥舞纸笔催【不说脏话人】太太赶稿，说是马上死线他还有三十页老汉推车观音坐莲没画。  
尼禄被吓醒了。  
他躺在床上。  
看起来父母还知道不让他躺在冰冷地板上，但是他也看到了自己衣服上溅了点奇怪的东西。  
他登上网络。  
对着还在等待他回复的新编辑打出一行字。  
“cp成真，退圈，勿找。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
